Sadala hero return! Rise of the black saiyan Cabba
by God-Splitter
Summary: Cabba is back from the tournament against the seventh universe and now he has to deal with the problems of his people as he discovers increasingly dangerous threats within his universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! welcome to my first fanfiction on dragon ball, tell me what you think because I need some feedback to understand how to best address the story, I'm not English so if you find grammatical error forgive me xd. This said I leave you to the first chapter!**_

 _ **(A/N: This story is set in an alternative timeline after the tournament of destroyers. In this version Zeno didn't appear at the end of the tournament. The story also follow the manga continuity. )**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Cabba Return**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**_

" Young Cabba we are approaching planet Sadala! We'll arrive in a few minutes! " Vados said

"…."

" Is there any problem Cabba? "

" Huh no nothing, I was thinking to that Saiyan warrior that I met at the tournament " Cabba said

" ah you're referring to Vegeta-San! " she asked "are you interested in him? "

" Yes… I mean not only him but all the Saiyan of universe 7! " he says " If what he told me is true than their entire race was wiped out from a monster belonging to the same race of Frost "

At this the expression of Vados start to show more curiosity

" What wrong don't tell me that a strong warrior like you is afraid to such type of opponent? " Vados said

" Thanks to Vegeta you have turned in a Super Saiyan. You can beat any opponent. "

" Maybe but if in universe 7 there are opponents so strong even in our universe 6 there may be such strong threats" Cabba said looking away from Vados

" Then why don't you go train with Vegeta to acheave what they call Super Saiyan Blue? " She reply

" I don't think that's the case" Cabba said with a lot of security " I saw with my own eyes how powerful it is, but I know that my body cannot sustain that transformation! Even if by a miracle i achieve Blue, my body would't allow me to use the transformation. I'm not ready for it! " Cabba concluded

" Is that so? " Vados said " Oh would you look at that! While we were talking we arrived at Sadala! "

In that moment Cabba felt like his body suffered a brusque slowdown as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. The people of the planet got scared when they saw a beam of light hit the ground just outside of the city

" Here we are! " She said with an happy face " Thank you for participating in the tournament, I hope to see you soon! "

With that she's gone at the speed of light leaving Cabba in his thoughts

The planet Sadala despite its reputation wasn't famous for his wealth. leaving behind the royal palace and the surrounding area, the rest of the slums was inhabited by very poor people who fought every day to live a decent life. Even Cabba despite being the strongest Saiyan in the army didn't live a wealthy life.

Most of the resources accumulated by trade and contracts with other races were brought to the royal palace and were used for personal use by the king himself. The only ones who could claim to have a rich life were the personal guards of the king and his family.

" Well then, It's better for me to report the outcome of the tournament to my captain " Cabba said

* * *

 _ **Renso house**_

After a few minutes Cabba reaches a house near the city and knock on the door

" I'm coming, wait a moment please! " Shortly after the door opens and a tall man with a short beard appears

" But what a surprise, it's you Cabba " Renso said

" Yeah it's me! I came back directly from the tournament ring! " He said

" Come in, I can offer you some tea? " Renso said entering the house

" Yes thank you, I really need it " Cabba said following Renso inside the house

It was a very simple house with just what was necessary for a peaceful life. The old captain makes Cabba sit on a wooden chair while he prepares tea.

" Tell me how the tournament went, I'm really curious? " Renso said while serving tea

" Well to begin with I must premise that our universe has lost the tournament! " The young Saiyan said

" Oh…interesting, so the opponents were really strong? "

" Yes but it's not just that. During that tournament I discovered that there is a Saiyan race also in the universe 7! " Cabba said with enthusiasm

The old captain was surprised by this revelation because this discovery can lead to an exchange of cultures between the two races

" Unbelievable! so you're telling me that you've met other Saiyans in this tournament? " Renso said

" Yes, moreover, these Saiyan have found ways to increase their fighting power through transformations. " Cabba said thinking back to Vegeta

" They call these transformations Super Saiyan " Cabba said thinking about what Vegeta told him " These forms of power allow the user a drammatic increase of the physical and spiritual strength of the Saiyan, also increasing the reflexes and the instinct. " the young Saiyan ends the explanation

" This is really stunning Cabba! It seems you have gained a lot of experience from this clash! " Renso said as he finishing drinking from his cup of tea

Renso gets up from his chair and starts going up and down the house while Cabba looks at him with a confused look. At one point the captain turns to Cabba and starts talking…..

" So tell me? can you transform yourself like them? " He says as he stares at Cabba

" Yes, the Saiyan that I faced in the tournament pushed me beyond my limits and has forced my body to unconsciously unlock the transformation. " Cabba said while Renso continued to observe him

" This is fantastic, so tell me of how much you get stronger when you transform yourself? " He said

" About 4 times my current strength. " The young Saiyan said with great satisfaction

" In this case nobody can defeat you in this universe " Renso says with a proud face turned towards Cabba

The young Saiyan is caught by a sudden happiness as he listens to the words of his old instructor in Sadala's army, seeing him proud makes him happy. But after a while he remembers the conversation with Vados during his return from the tournament and his gaze changes from happy to worried almost immediately.

" That's what I'm worried about " He finally speak

" The Saiyan I dealt with told me the story of his race and how they evolved differently. from what he told me they also had a tail. Their warlike race was very different from ours, they went on other planets to plunder them and sell them to other races. According to what he told me, one day, a being of the same race as our friend Frost has obliterated the planet of Saiyans by bringing the whole race of the planet to extinction. the only pure Saiyans left in that universe are a man called Kakaroth and my new teacher Vegeta. " Cabba ends up explaining

" So you're telling me that the whole race was wiped out by a monster like Frost " The old Saiyan said

" Yes, and if such a thing happened in the seventh it can happen here too " Cabba finish to tell Renso his thoughts

In the room there was only silence for a long time until cabba began to compose a question.

"since I started working through the galaxy as a solitary hero, even if I hate being defined like that, bringing justice to other planets, I have forgotten what it is like to live on this planet. from what I have noticed since I returned poverty on this planet seems to have increased and not only that, apparently the king continues to accumulate the resources that should be distributed among the inhabitants equally. " Cabba stop for a moment then continue " the king had promised to help the poor but from what I understand he is continuing to accumulate resources in the royal palace and also ordered half of the warriors to leave the planet to go fight somewhere in the galaxy without a specific purpose " Cabba finish turning his gaze to Renso waiting for an answer

Renso returns to his seat in the chair and with a sad look looks at the cabba as he prepares to give an answer " what you say is true, moreover, since I retired as captain, I have not been able to deal directly with the problems of citizens. In my place, selfish individuals have succeeded, leading the population to see the defense forces as a negative thing." Renso said while getting up from the chair

Cabba stayed for a while with a confused expression, after all he had been on a mission far from the planet for a long time and besides during his travels he was always alone, so he certainly could not make judgments about how to rule a whole planet. " I know I'm not the right person to say this but the king is doing wrong right now " Cabba gets up from his chair and starts going to the door to get out of the house

" wait! where are you going? " Renso said

" I'm going to buy a new shirt and maybe some new pants, as you see during my fight with the Saiyan of the 7th universe, they got damaged " Cabba said returning his gaze to Renso

" Ok then I let you go! " said the old saiyan " why do not you stop later for dinner, I'm a great cook you know "

" yes it's not a bad idea, it's better that my parents do not know about my return otherwise they would not let me leave the house for as long as I've been away " this proposal left a smile on the face of Cabba, it was a long time since he had eaten with Renso since he had retired from the army

" then maybe it's better that you stop here even to sleep, if you want I can host you for as long as you want, basically I enjoy spending time with you, alone I get very bored " says Renso happily

" I would be very happy, you really do me a big favor. In this case I will buy some meat for dinner on my return! " Cabba says as he opens the door and exits the house

" great this will be a perfect evening " the old saiyan says as he closes the door

" ah one last thing, do not tell anyone about the transformation, otherwise I would end up in big trouble with the authorities " the young man says with a serious look

" you're right maybe it's better to keep the secret, if the king came to know probably would have you arrested or worse " Renso said " despite the fact that we pretend to be a race of protectors, we cannot help but fight among ourselves within our society. if the king discovered that you have this power he would try to eliminate you because the government of the saiyan people has always been imposed by the strongest among us " He says while Cabba begins to rise from the earth

* * *

 _ **City of the saiyans**_

After some time in the skies of Sadala, the young Cabba flies over the largest urban center on the planet. the population was different from what he remembered, the few people who were around were divided into small groups that often did not even talk, as if they were strangers. Another strange factor was the presence of more soldiers than usual. there were usually some guards to keep order but such a large number was unusual.

Once he finds his point of arrival, the young Saiyan begins his descent on the street, finding himself in front of a building where clothes are sold, he goes inside trying to find what he came for

" excuse me sir I would like to buy a new pair of shirt and new pants because mine are broken " Cabba says as he looks around the store

" It's really you Cabba is so long since I see you in these parts, let me check if I have anything left of your size " the man says as he heads towards the back of the store. After a while he goes out with the couple requested by the boy

" Here Cabba I found clothes of your size as you had asked, unfortunately the standard blue ones are finished because the king ordered me to deliver them all to the army, I have only left these black " the man says with a sorry look

" Unbelievable there is always the hand of the king in every part of Sadala! " the boy says with a face not so surprised " It doesn't matter I'll take them and I also ask you if I can use the shower on the back if you do not mind "

" Sure you can do it, is always a pleasure to help a kind person like you " the man says as he turns his attention to another customer

the young saiyan once in the back takes off his dirty clothes and enters the shower. for him it was a very relaxing moment because he was traveling for a long time in the galaxy and he did not have any decent places to wash properly each time.

Once out of the shower, Cabba reassembles his equipment and throws the dirty clothes into the trash. First he wears his new purchases, it was unusual for him to wear black clothes but since he had no other choice it was useless to complain. After wearing the shoes and bracelets in the hands and legs he starts to wear his armor on his chest, completing with the addition with its brown belt.

Leaving the shop, the young saiyan greets the owner and starts walking through the streets of the city, reaching the outskirts area. 2 hours were left for dinner time, so he still had time to relax.

As he walked through the streets, people looked at him from the windows and when he got too close to the people they moved away in great haste almost for fear of having him near.

" Fantastic now everyone is afraid of army soldiers who should protect them. this situation is becoming really embarrassing for someone like me! " Cabba says as he continues to walk straight _**(A/N: although Cabba has black clothes under the armor, this remains the same as before so people recognize him as one of the army)**_

Once he has reached the suburbs, Cabba begins to inspect the area. The people present were very few and also it seems that these live in conditions to say the least decent as suspected.

At one point the young saiyan hears the screams coming from the street and looks out from the alley to see what is happening. Apparently the screams came from a group of army soldiers who came to reclaim a part of the wealth, however it may be called that, from a family down the street.

" we have already told the old man, you had to pay last week but apparently you do not want to cooperate with the army of Sadala " says a soldier

" we have nothing more to give you, you have deprived us of everything we could give you last month and now there is nothing left " the elder says as the soldiers approach

" the king's orders are clear, if you do not want to help the army by paying a monthly contribution then we must arrest you immediately, so say goodbye to your home " another soldier says while he is holding the old man's arm

Suddenly behind the soldiers a sound of feet draws the attention of the group that turns to see who caused the noise. " What is happening here? " says a boy dressed in black

" And who the hell are you? " the group leader says as he approaches Cabba

" My name does not matter, what matters is your presence in this area. It seems to me that the king has accumulated enough wealth for the moment, so your presence is a problem to be solved instantly! " says cabba while he intimates to the soldiers to get away

" Fantastic we have a funny guy here, you wanted it, we should stop you too " the leader says as he turns to his companions " take him too " the duo who was next to the old man moves away from the position and attacks Cabba immediately.

the first soldier starts with a volley of punches that fail in an attempt to hit the young Saiyan dressed in black and then load a ki ball and throws it at short range to his opponent. Cabba reacts immediately by deflecting the soldier's arm by sending the ball high into the sky, creating a bright explosion around the residential area. Soon after he hits the first soldier with a fist to the breastbone while he is in mid-air, knocking him on the spot while he falls to the ground.

" Impossible we in the army are the strongest, how can exist someone stronger than us " the group leader says

The second soldier after seeing the end of his companion tries a different approach and launches a burst of ki towards Cabba but he manages to deflect all attacks and with an angry look he approaches at an incredible speed the soldier who remains petrified on the spot. After disappearing before his eyes Cabba reappears behind him, kicking him to the collarbone that sends him to the ground carpet.

the third soldier after seeing the performance of the young Saiyan remains dumbfounded and continues to fix his companions lying on the ground defeated.

" And with this we have concluded, take your companions and never come back here again " the black saiyan says as he stands between the old man and the soldier

After collecting his companions, the soldier turns to Cabba one last time and then goes off towards the royal palace.

" Thank you for your help boy, I owe you, those soldiers come every time trying to take away until the last money I have " the old man says as he opens his front door " why don't you go into the house and have a cup of tea "

" No, thanks I've already drunk at a friend's house and now you have to excuse me but I really have to get out of here before other soldiers come looking for me after what I did " the young man says as he walks away

" but how ?, you do not belong to the army too? "says the man

" Don't you dare try to confuse me with simple cheap soldiers, I belong to the elite of Sadala, I have traveled and fought in every part of the galaxy, but apparently things have changed since I left the planet " Cabba tell the old man

Cabba thoughts " In fact if it wasn't for Vados that made me call to go to fight in the tournament I would have come back much sooner "

" Anyway do not worry old man, those soldiers will hardly return to bother you after the ugly figure they have made but if they come back I will be happy to help you again. Now forgive me but I really have to go " Cabba says as he disappears into the dark alley

After having resumed his journey the young saiyan arrives at the market of the city and as promised Renso he buys a large portion of meat for dinner and after having paid it returns to his steps.

In the return, Cabba notices that people in the streets have disappeared and feel as if viewed by someone. At some point a hooded figure tries to attack him from the edge of the road but promptly avoids his attack, finding himself behind another person who tries to hit him in turn.

Cabba bends forward touching the ground with his right arm and stands out jumping with a somersault at the edge of the road. looking ahead, the young Saiyan notes that the figures with hoods have become four and look at him closely.

" So ?, can i have an explanation about it or you will keep staring at me like I'm a show statue" Cabba says as he recomposes himself

One of the people comes forward and takes off his hood. it's a girl of his age with spiky hair approaching Cabba with an angry look on her face. " Who gave you permission to enter my territory? " she said

Cabba, after hearing his answer, looks at her with a puzzled look and starts laughing. " your territory? Don't make me laugh, this area is owned by everyone, who you think you are to decide who it belongs to? "

" How dare you? everyone knows me in the army, I am Caulifla, and this is my band. All the soldiers are afraid of me because I am the strongest of them all, but apparently they are recruiting everyone in their ranks so you are really unlucky! You have crossed the road with the wrong person " says the young saiyan

" Now leave that food in your bag and you can leave! " she says as she prepares to fight

" I'm sorry but I need this meat for dinner so I cannot just leave it to you! " Cabba responds as he turns around and starts walking again " I do not have time to play with you, maybe another time "

Caulifla after the last sentence starts to get angry and a vein appears in his forehead while give a deadly look at the saiyan dressed in black " Now stop making fun of me " says Caulifla as she launches towards Cabba " now I will destroy you and I will take that bag by force! "

Cabba turns once again to the girl and manages to block her attacks with his left hand, however he soon realizes that she is not a normal saiyan. After creating a bit of distance between him and his opponent with an energetic rejection, Cabba moves away in flight at a high speed followed by Caulifla and the rest of his band.

* * *

 _ **Rocky lands**_

Soon it reaches a rocky area outside the city and lands on a rock while the rest of the pursuers land on the plain

" So I was right you're just a coward who runs away at the first opportunity " Caulifla said

" I came here to avoid damage to the city but if you want we can go back " the young saiyan says as he places the sack on the rock

" Since when you soldiers are interested in the welfare of citizens, you always act as superiors in the streets and impose taxes on the poor who don't even have the money to pay you and then arrest the weakest when they don't pay you " the girl says as she keeps her angry expression at the saiyan

" I think you're confusing me with someone else, why don't we pretend we've never seen each other and we're leaving from here, the sun is already setting and I have an invitation to dinner to be respected " Cabba says while smiling at the girl

" you continue to make fun of me despite what I told you and above all, what do you think I'm stupid, I see very well that you wear an armor of the army, so stop lying! " she says " now fight me and if I win you will give me that bag with the meat inside "

" you're really stubborn " Cabba says while he too lands on the plain " But you did not tell me what happens if I win? "

" if you win, I will give you permission to take me to prison as the soldiers treat me like a criminal " she answers him

" as you want " he says

After a few seconds of silence both Cabba and Caulifla pose ready for the fight, both do not move a muscle until Caulifla throws herself against Cabba trying to hit him with her right fist. Cabba readily blocks the blow and notices for the second time that the strength of the girl is almost identical to his as a shock wave is generated at the time of the block with the left arm of the saiyan. Then the boy tries to throw a fist in turn against the girl who breaks against his opponent's fist, creating another explosion. Finally the two keep themselves in a grip, relying only on their physical strength.

" Awesome! in pure strength we are even! " says Cabba while keeping the grip " Now I believe you can stand up to the army soldiers "

" Stop praising me we just started " Caulifla says as she tries to increase the strength on the grip but does not move Cabba by a centimeter

Cabba at some point release the grip and jump in the air by loading a ball of purple ki that prepares while taking aim on his opponent.

Caulifla having noticed the intentions of the saiyan charge in turn a sphere of ki of red color and directs his arm towards cabba.

Both release their energy shots that collide against each other creating a gigantic explosion that sweeps away part of the rocks around and makes both Cabba and Caulifla and its band fly away.

Cabba after having suffered a collision reassembles landing with his feet on the ground leaving a crawl on the ground while Caulifla as Cabba lands touching the ground with her feets trying to maintain the balance

" Saw I was right, it was better to fight here to avoid destroying half the city " Cabba says while observing Caulifla's reaction

" Whatever! " she says " why we don't continue, since we haven't finished yet "

The young Saiyan was really surprised by the strength of the girl but did not have much time to lose, so he decided it was time to end this fight soon.

" I didn't have much time left, so if you don't mind I'd like to finish the fight as soon as possible! " Cabba says as he changes his expression into a more serious one

" What are you talking about? as you can see you haven't even damaged me, as you think you can beat me instantly you're out of your mind! " Caulifla responds by maintaining her arrogant attitude

" Well, then I'll show you right away " Cabba says while charging his aura, remaining stationary in place " I will show you the true power of a saiyan to his maximum! "

The air around the combat area had overheated and under the feet of Cabba the stones had risen from the ground and surrounded him as his aura increased more and more.

his spiky hair stood up more as his body mass increased, its aura that was once white was now slowly turning yellow.

his hair, which were black before, began to shine intensely until they became completely golden while his black eyes went to a lighter color.

" There! " Cabba says as he releases the last sigh before calming down

Caulifla thoughts " and what the hell is that ? Why his hair has become golden, I've never seen anything like that! "

In a blink of an eye, Cabba moves behind Caulifla without being noticed by her " Buhh! "

Caulifla turns to find Cabba while he makes a mouthful with his tongue out " what the hell are you? " Caulifla tries to throw a punch at Cabba but he blocks it very easily

" How can I define myself? mhhh ... let's see. certainly I'm a saiyan belonging to this planet, but I'm very different from the others if that is your question! " the black saiyan replies, holding Caulifla's fist in his hand

" Keep making fun of me, now you'll see! " she says while preparing another volley of punches directed towards Cabba but fails miserably as they are all diverted by the young saiyan with golden hair

After one last punch forward Cabba bends backwards, making an upside down while he strikes with his right foot Caulifla to the face sending her to crash against the rocks behind him.

" Huuhh!#? " it's the only thing that Caulifla could say while crashing against the rocky surface

Cabba touched the ground and took a push to Caulifla preparing his left fist leaving a golden trail along the path.

Caulifla remains surprised by the strength of Cabba but seeing his fist approach closes his eyes instinctively.

She soon realizes that the fist doesn't come into contact with her face and opens her eyes slowly.

Caulifla finds Cabba in front of her, left in midair with his tense fist clenching her face as she remains motionless.

" Do you give up? or I have to continue? says the saiyan dressed in black while observing his opponent

" I don't know who you fought before me but as you could see you no longer have an average Saiyan warrior in front of you! " he finish

Caulifla after having resumed her forces descends towards the ground followed by Cabba who heads for his sack left on the rock.

" Wait! " she says " where are you going? "

Cabba retrieves the bag and turns to the girl. " Why you care? "

" We had agreed that if I lost to you, you would have arrested me! " she says

Cabba turns to Caulifla with a stupid expression as if he hadn't understood the sentence " I don't know what you're talking about, I've already told you, I think you've confused me for someone else! "

" Now if you do not mind, I have to go, it was fun to play with you but I'm late for a dinner and at the moment I don't have time for a date! " he says turning away from her

Caulifla becomes red as a tomato begins to scream against Cabba " sure because if I had to go out with someone I would go out with you! You're an idiot! "

The moment Cabba turns around to answer Caulifla, another hooded figure belonging to the band throws himself behind Cabba trying to pull a strong punch to the stomach of Cabba but he manages to block the blow in time

" What the hell? " he says while he loses his balance due to the blow received

After having recovered Cabba raises his gaze to find another girl of his age who keeps his fist in the grip with Cabba and gives him a mortal look

" Stop Kale what the hell are you doing! " Caulifla says as she raises the girl's arm and drives her away from Cabba

" I'm sorry Caulifla, I wanted to take that bag because you wanted so much " she says

" It does not matter I lost against him so I have no right to have that " Caulifla says

" I'm sorry….." Kale says

Cabba thought " That girl has a scary power, she's almost as strong as me when I'm transformed "

" Well if we have finished here I'm leaving, it's late! " he says as he starts to rise from the ground

" Wait, you didn't tell me your name? " Caulifla says

" My name is Cabba, happy to have met you! " he says as he starts flying away from the rocky area quickly

Caulifla rejoins with the rest of her band and starts thinking "Cabba? I've already heard this name! "

" I'm sorry sis, I wanted to recover that meat for you but I failed " Kale says

" I already said that it doesn't matter, the problem is that I have nothing to bring to my brother for dinner tonight as he invited me " she says " you three go back to the shelter I'm leaving for today "

" Ok…" the three says

* * *

 _ **After some time at Renso house**_

Renso was preparing the table in the dining room when he heard someone knocking on his door " I'm coming, one sec…! "

The old saiyan opens the door and finds himself in front of the young Cabba with a sack on his shoulders and his new clothes on him

" Ah, it's you, Cabba, come in and get comfortable I've just finished preparing the table! " the old man says " I noticed that you bought new clothes, they're just fine with you "

" Yes even if they were left only these black unfortunately! " he says

" Hahaha, why don't you buy a mask and you become a masked hero? " Renso says as he sets the table

" Ha Ha Ha really funny! ... I'm sarcastic! " Cabba says while resting the bag on the table

" what's inside that bag ? " the saiyan says as he points his finger at the Cabba sack

" I bought a large amount of meat for this dinner as it was an important occasion, it cost me about 70 space credits " he says

" Fantastic then I immediately put it to cook in the pot! " Renso says as he grabs the bag with the meat inside " Ah .. I was forgetting to tell you that I invited my little sister for dinner so we are lucky that you bought more meat because she will wipes it away in a few seconds! "

" Since when you have a sister? " Cabba says

" Really? I never told you? " he says " Then this is the right opportunity to present her to you! "

" In the meantime the meat is cooking I go to the shower if you do not mind! " Cabba says as he crosses the living room

" Sure, you will find a towel attached to the shower, use it as you like " Renso says

" Thanks! " he says

* * *

 _ **After a few minutes**_

" Brother open the door I have arrived! " the girl says

Renzo goes to the door and opens it to find Caulifla on the door with her arms folded, after having let her into the house returns to the kitchen to check the meat

" What is this fragrance that comes from the kitchen? " she says

" I'm cooking some meat from the Sadala market! " he says while rotating the meat with a wooden spoon

" How much time it's missing to be ready? " Caulifla says

" About 15 minutes! " Renso says

" In this case I'm going to take a shower in the meantime " Caulifla says as she enters the bathroom

" Ah .. I was forgetting to tell you something! " too late she has already closed the door behind her " Ops..! "

* * *

 _ **In the royal palace**_

" My king there is a problem between the troops you have sent to the slums! " a soldier says

" What kind of problem? " the king ask

" A black soldier appeared in front of three of our soldiers and attacked them, reducing 2 half-dead while they were gathering resources for the royal palace " the soldier reply

" Then I want you to find this black soldier and bring him to me! "

" As you command my king! "

* * *

 _ **Ok guys it's all for today but I think I'll work hard to bring the next chapter as soon as possible, in the meantime I'll read the feedback to get a general idea of the story!**_

 _ **Until then I greet you all**_

 _ **P.S. Thanks to horn3ttheboghi for the contribution in the history you have been really of great help my friend xd**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Blind Fury**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**_

The shower water flowed slowly along the young saiyan's body as he finished brushing his hair. The bathroom was now covered by the humidity created by the hot steam coming out of the shower and had now settled on the outer walls.

Cabba as soon as he had finished cleaning goes out and starts looking for the towel that Renso had prepared for him " where did I put it before entering? "

The saiyan looks around and finds it on a stool next to the wall " There he is ". After having grabbed it, Cabba feels a chill behind his neck and turns slowly just to find a pair of eyes staring at him.

Renso thoughts " One…Two…Three… "

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! "

" There it goes " the old saiyan continues to work in the kitchen

" What the hell are you doing in this house! " both turn red like tomatoes while the Saiyan girl begins to grab objects from the sink to throw them to the guy in front of her " wait I can explain! " but the boy was too busy dodging whatever she threw at him

Cabba manages to avoid almost everything except a garden broom and another soft object that crashes against his forehead and emits a strange sound " Did you just throw me a rubber duck? "

" I have nothing else to throw! " The girl keeps covering her eyes while Cabba tries to not to lose the towel from his lower part

" Can you leave the bathroom already? " says the saiyan as he tries to recover his clothes

Caulifla rush through the living room and grabs Renso by the neck while she remains with an embarrassed expression.

" What's that guy doing in your bathroom? "

" As I was telling you before you locked yourself in there, I've invited Cabba for dinner and I also offered him to stay at my house because I'm always alone in this place! "

" And you couldn't say that before? "

" You know that I'm clumsy! "

After a while Cabba arrives in the kitchen and sits in the table keeping the look down avoiding crossing the girl's eyes.

" So Cabba did you relax with this shower? " Renso says

" You really know how to push people right? " Cabba says while invisible darts start towards Renso " I bet it was your idea to get me to meet Caulifla tonight? "

" Ok I admit it but it worked better than what I have hoped " Renso says as he thinks back to what Cabba said " Wait, how do you know my sister's name if I hadn't told you yet? "

" why don't you ask her, since it's her fault if I met her on my return from the market? "

Caulifla who had been with her arms folded all the time takes her place on the table and turns to Renso " I met this guy while I was with my gang. We wanted to steal the bag he had, but apparently it turned out to be a failure as I lost against him "

" I've always told you not to fight with strangers "

" Yes but this time was different, can you tell me where he came from? "

" He is my best student and ex-former subordinate in Sadala's defense forces and he's also considered the army's elite as he has become the strongest over time! "

" At least I didn't lose to the first idiot I met " Caulifla says as she starts eating meat

" I don't know if it's a compliment! "

Once they have finished dinner, the three Saiyan sit on the sofa to see the TV, Cabba was sitting in the middle while Renso and Caulifla were sitting at his sides.

" So Cabba, tell me what did you do before going back home today? "

" Nothing special except buy new clothes and fly over the city! "

(Good evening everyone! today we open with an incredible news, apparently a warrior dressed in black assaulted a group of three soldiers of the defense forces while they were patrolling the slums! .)

" Phff! They can be talking about anyone! " Cabba says

" Sure! and I am a helpless girl " says Caulifla while rolling her eyes

Blurry images of Cabba are shown on the screen as he punches the soldiers.

" Ok! maybe it's me but I swear that they started first " the saiyan looks for an excuse

" We are talking about the same person who beat this poor girl! "

" Are you sarcastic? ... you are? "

" hahahaha this is awkward! " Renso says while looking at the two

" What's so funny? " both yelled

" See, perfect! you are made for each other "

" Don't push me on this Renso! " Cabba says

" Since when you organize arranged marriages " she says while looking on the other side

" You're right little sister, but I think you've already make your choise! "

" Shut up! "

After an hour of boring programs the three fell asleep, the wind banged against the windows, creating a hiss inside the house as the sky clouded, creating a shadow in the garden.

After a while Cabba is awakened by Renso's snoring and realizes that this has practically lain on his right shoulder while Caulifla has collapsed on his legs blocking his blood circulation.

Cabba tries to wake up the old captain but this is completely immersed in his sleep that doesn't notice anything " Renso I think you have to get up, you're blocking my arm joint! "

" Caulifla wake up! At least you have to help me " he says as he tries to caress her hair

The girl slowly wakes up but her vision is a bit clouded by drowsiness

" What do you want Cabba? "

" I need a hand to move the bear into the other room, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to move my arm any more for weeks! "

" Ok but let's hurry up! "

The two grab Renso by the arms and legs and carry him to his room at the end of the house corridor.

" he's so heavy, like a boar, he has put on a few pounds since the last time I saw him! "says Caulifla as she crosses the kitchen " why he doesn't wake up with all this commotion? "

" I think he exaggerated with the wine he kept in the pantry " the two Saiyans arrive in the room and rest the body of Renso on the mattress of the bed

" Good and with this I tell you good night and I go to bed too " Cabba says as he leaves the room but is grabbed by Caulifla's arm

" Wait a moment! and where I am supposed to sleep? " She says as Cabba looks at her with an a puzzled face

" What do you mean by where I have to sleep? Renso hadn't told me you had to sleep here! "

" Yes, but I don't want to cross half the city at this hour of the night! "

" So what do you want me to do? Why don't you sleep with Renso? "

" Forget it! He gives off so much alcohol smell that I won't survive until tomorrow morning "

" Then what? "

" c.. can i sleep with you? " the girl says nervously

" Forget it, don't even think about it! " Cabba blushes furiously

" Why not? "

" Because it's embarrassing! "

" What would be embarrassing? Caulifla replies angry

" I've never slept with a girl before! "

" Where did the confidant warrior go? "

Cabba thoughts " He's crying in the corner of my brain! "

" ok, ok but only for tonight! "

" See! It wasn't so difficult "

The two saiyans move into the living room and Caulifla sits on the sofa while Cabba starts looking in the closet

" What are you doing Cabba? "

" If I remember correctly, Renso kept a spare bed to be mounted in this closet. You don't want to sleep on that thing right? it's inconvenient for two people! "

" How do you know everything about this house? "

" Renso like to talk a lot!...I found it! " The saiyan pulls out the mattress of the bed and starts to mount it in the living room

" It's a double bed? " Caulifla starts to get on the bed while Cabba finishes pulling the sheets

" Yes and the mattress is softer than the one in my house! " also Cabba goes up on the bed

Once the two got comfortable, Cabba covers both with the blanket taken from Renso's room and turns off the light

" Hey Cabba? "

" What Caulifla? "

" What are you going to do with the army as they are looking for you all over the planet? "

" It's just a matter of time before they find me! It's better that I present myself to the royal palace and pray the king to forgive me for my behavior "

" Why you care so much about the king's respect! "

" This impoverished kingdom is ruled by King Sadala, nothing can change this fact. He's the strongest and has a pride that I still don't possess! "

" so, you are only a pawn in the hands of the king! "

" I fight for the Saiyan people, not for the king! "

" Then why are you in the army? "

" Because it's the best job that a saiyan can have! And it's also the most remunerative "

" so, for you matter more the money? "

" Spoke the one that steal everything that's within reach! "

" At least I pretend to be nice to people! " she says in an angry voice

" yeah, right!...Wait pretend? "

The two eventually fall asleep under the covers while in the sky of Sadala night falls, covering the city of the saiyans and the plain of the house.

* * *

 _ **Morning**_

The sun rises from behind the hills to the west of the city of the saiyans, driving the darkness across the plains and desert expanses covered with large rocky layers. The rays of the sun pierce the leaves of the wood near the house of Renso and penetrate the windows of the house, illuminating the living room and the kitchen.

The Saiyan girl was still immersed in a deep sleep while she stayed warm under the bed covers. She was facing the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow and her arms were tangled with something solid.

After some time she's awakened by some noises coming from the kitchen and slowly opens the eyes.

" Good morning little sister, you finally woke up! " Renso was standing in front of the cookers waving his teacup, while he's waited for it to boil in the pot

The young woman still with her dull sight rubs her face with her left arm while yawning with her mouth wide open " good…good morning! "

" I was already thinking that you didn't want to wake up to continue to hold on to that thing! "

hearing the words of Renso, Caulifla realizes she was squeezing something with her right arm and turn around to see what it is.

" Why am I hugging a teddy bear? " says Caulifla as she throws the bear against the sofa

" Cabba this morning tried everything to get out of the bed but you held his left arm so tight that he have to replaced it with that teddy bear! " the old captain says as he drinks his cup of tea

" And where is he now? " Caulifla comes out of the blankets and puts on her purple harem pants

" He said that he had to deal with an issue and then said that he would go to the nearby lake to make some training exercises! "

" And you let him go like that? " Caulifla was burning Renso with her eyes

" Why I have to hold it back, you don't care about him at all, do you?

" rrrgh! why don't you think about your own business! " says Caulifla as she slams the door of the house behind her

" She could at least have breakfast! "

* * *

 _ **City of the saiyans**_

The saiyan girl with spiky hair fly over the city for about 30 minutes looking for Cabba but he seems to have disappeared. after getting tired of looking from the top, she start going down to the main road.

Strangely there were more people than usual in the streets of Sadala and they also seemed much happier than usual.

After stopping a group of saiyan Caulifla asks these if they had seen a saiyan dressed in black around here.

" Are you really sure you haven't seen it? " asks the girl with frustration

" Yes we are, now you can please let go my jacket? "

" Damn! Where the hell is he? says the girl tossing the guy on the ground

After a couple of other failed attempts, Caulifla sees two of her gang companions on the street corner and approaches them crushing the ground with each step.

The two hooded girls see Caulifla arrive like a rocket through the crowd.

" I'm wrong or our ma'am is in a bad mood today? " says one of the girls

" She has probably slept badly last night! " says the other

" If you two have finished with your own comments I would like to ask a question too? " says the girl with spiky hair while she erupts smoke from her nose " I want to know where is Cabba? "

" Cabba? " says both of them " You mean the saiyan with black clothes? "

" Yes, you know where he is? "

" We met him about 20 minutes ago in the market and he talked to us... "

" And then? "

" and then asked Kale if she could go with him to help with something! "

" What! and where did they go? " Caulifla now had at least 2 bumps across the forehead

" They headed towards the square over there! "

Caulifla turns quickly towards the square and starts running all the way at super speed.

Caulifla thoughs " Why the hell he asked _**her**_ to follow him? "

The main square of Sadala was very large but Caulifla notices a buzz coming from a crowd gathered around what looks like a freight truck and intrigued approaching to understand what is happening. Apparently the crowd was receiving food from someone who was giving it.

Caulifla noticed soon that Cabba and Kale were giving food to the people helped by 2 other soldiers who were above the vehicle to unload the goods.

" What are you doing here Cabba? "

Cabba recognizes the bright voice of Caulifla and turns to see where she is " Oh, Hello Caulifla, what are you doing here? "

" That's what I'd like to know from you " says the girl with her arms folded

" This morning I went out for a walk in the city and while I was here I saw passing this vehicle carrying goods and I asked this two soldiers to distribute food to the people! " Cabba says while distributing food crates

" And how you persuaded the soldiers to donate food? " Caulifla says while keeping an angry face

" I'm their superior, and an autograph by the black warrior was enough to convince them! " the boy says with a smile

" And why you're with _**her**_? " says Caulifla more angry than before

" Because I needed an extra hand to unload the goods and early I saw your friends at the market and so I convinced Kale to help me! " Cabba begins to wave his arms to the sky trying to calm Caulifla

" Why you didn't wait for me? "

" Because you were sleeping so well that I didn't want to wake you up! " Cabba was almost on his knees to beg forgiveness

" Ok, Ok for this time I forgive you but don't do that again! " the girl says as she calms down

" Ok, sorry…. " Cabba slowly rises from the ground " Kale if you want you can bring some of the food to your shelter! "

" Yes, thank you, Mr. Cabba " says Kale as she is joined by the other two girls

After diverting attention from the other girls Caulifla focuses again on the saiyan dressed in black.

" And now what are you going to do? "

" I told Renso that I would go to the lake behind his house to do some training exercises so I guess I'll go there now! " Cabba says as he starts flying

" Then I'll come with you, you won't leave me behind again Casanova! " the girl says as she rises in flight holding on to Cabba's arm

" You know that you're really weird Caulifla! " the two fly through the sky above the city, towards the east of Sadala

* * *

 _ **After 30 minutes**_

The two Saiyans arrive at the lake behind the house of Renso and descend on a plain next to the large waterfall formed between the rocks.

" Here we are, this is the perfect place to do some training exercise while watching a beautiful view! " Cabba begins to take his armor off his chest and throws it near his feet

" Can you tell me why you hold my brother in great regard " says Caulifla as she observes Cabba doing warm-up exercises

" Because I owe him everything I know, he taught me how to fight, how to make friends with other people and above all, how to become a true warrior! "

" I see, and what you think of me? "

" I think that despite the violent behavior that you demonstrate to everyone, which in my opinion serves only as a defense mechanism against strangers, I believe that in reality you are a person with a pure heart. This is demonstrated by the fact that you are taking care of those girls in the city and you are fighting the poverty of this planet with your methods! "Cabba says as he finishes his exercises

"so this is what you think of me " says Caulifla with a smile

The two pose ready for combat and neither moves a muscle

" Since you wanted to come here why don't you show me what you learned during our last fight? "

" With much pleasure but you will regret it! " The girl says as she launches towards Cabba at great speed while charging her right fist

Cabba makes a sharp movement to the right moving his left arm up to intercept the blow of Caulifla that is blocked, shaking the saiyan's arm.

The two quickly exchange a burst of punches as they move along the rocky edge of the lake. Caulifla succeeds in kicking Cabba's chest and sending him crashing into the rocky wall.

" not bad! I really felt that one! " Cabba says as he comes out of the hole in the wall and rubs his face

" See! I'm stronger than before Cabba " says Caulifla while smiling

" Good! but now what will you do! " the saiyan charges his aura and creates 4 transparent copies of himself

" what kind of move is this? " Caulifla remains confused to see five Cabba around her

" It's called afterimage! This technique creates transparent copies of yourself that confuse the opponent and don't make him understand your true position! It's Renso's favorite move "

Caulifla tries to hit the copies but they vanish and reappear behind her making her lose patience " Classic from my brother use cheap tricks! "

" This cheap trick will be your ruin if you don't learn to fight it! " the saiyan continues to explain " You aren't able to perceive your opponent's level of strength and this is a huge disadvantage during a fight! "

" And how can I fight it? "

" Start to calm your mind and focus on my energy! "

Caulifla closes her eyes and focuses all her attention on the energy of Cabba and after a while she can see him clearly in the middle of his copies " There! " The girl throws a punch to the real Cabba that is dodged by this by making the other copies vanish

" Good Caulifla! We make progress " Cabba says while he is midair

" I haven't finished yet, take this! " the girl charge a red ball of ki in her right hand and points it towards Cabba " Crush cannon " a series of red spheres start from the hand of Caulifla and travel towards Cabba at super speed creating an explosion at the contact

" I got you! " Caulifla remains satisfied with the result of the blow but soon realizes that there is something strange

" That was really a great move you almost hit me! " a blue bubble appears in the smoke generated by the explosion and descends towards the ground " Did you know that Caulifla? ki is not just for damage, you can also use it to defend yourself by creating a ki barrier or other protections "

" It's not fair! that was my best shot! " says Caulifla while snorting

" Your best shot you say? Then you must learn a move more powerful! " the young Saiyan pass Caulifla and stops at the edge of the lake

" What are you doing? " the girl says with a strange look

" Now you will see it! " Cabba changes posture and brings both arms to the left of his chest while a purple aura surrounds him. After a short time in his hands a purple ki ball begins to form, which becomes bigger and bigger until it becomes huge enough to cover the arms of Cabba

" Galick Cannon! " Cabba places his hands in front of him and releases a stream of pure purple energy that goes towards the waterfall and explodes, enveloping the whole lake with a purple light and creating a repulsion that makes Caulifla tremble on the spot

" Wooaaaaaaaa! What kind of move is that? " says the girl with shining eyes

" It's one of my two most powerful attacks that I have available at the moment! " the saiyan says as he catches his breath " For today I would say that it's enough! Let's go back! "

" But I'm not tired yet! " From the belly of Caulifla, rumbles start reaching the ears of Cabba

" But you're hungry for what it looks like! and I too start to get hungry " the boy says as Caulifla blushes with embarrassment

* * *

 _ **Renso house**_

The three Saiyan have lunch as usual in the living room of Renso's house. The old captain has become accustomed to having two more people in his home.

" Cabba did you get what you wanted? " the old saiyan says as he pours the wine into his glass

" Yes, it wasn't easy but in the end I managed to make a copy of the movements of the army troops! " Cabba pulls out a disk from his pocket and shows it to Renso " I think I can read it on my spaceship! "

" wait a minute! You have a spaceship Cabba? " says Caulifla while biting a piece of meat

" Yes, I left it at the hangar of the army before leaving with Miss Vados! "

" And who the hell is Vados? " Caulifla already had her hands around Cabba's neck

" don't breath Caulifla! It's not what it looks like " Cabba was gasping for a bit of air

" Spit it out then! " says Caulifla as she releases Cabba's throat

" She is the assistant of the god of destruction, Lord Champa! " then continue " She had contacted me to participate in a tournament, she's a divine being and probably the most powerful of the universe together with Champa! "

" And how do you know all these people? " she says as she calms down

" You know what Caulifla, maybe you should get out of this planet more often! " Cabba gets up from the table and goes to the bathroom

" Don't you think you're forcing things a little too early little sister? "

" It's not your problem, brother! " the girl also gets up from the table

* * *

 _ **late afternoon**_

" I think with this we have everything we need for dinner! " the three were at the city market to buy something for the evening

" Yes, also because with the wide mouth of Caulifla the stocks of food at home have been decimated " Renso says as they return to the main street

" Even Cabba has been busy eating food supplies! " the girl scoffed

" Yeah, but at least I helped clean the kitchen after lunch! " Cabba takes a few steps before stopping and observing the sky

Caulifla didn't notice that the boy had stopped and slammed against him " Why did you stop suddenly? "

" There is something wrong! " he says pointing his finger upward

Suddenly the sky of Sadala became red, even obscuring the sun. Three huge spaceships appear in the sky above the city.

" What are those things Cabba? " the girl had never seen anything like that

" I don't know! But i'm sure they aren't friendly "

From the spaceships small shells begin to come out and land in different parts of the city. One of these lands in front of Caulifla.

Cabba grabs her by the arm and brings her back " Renso take her away from here! "

Lizard-like creatures begin to emerge from the shell. They are almost as tall as a man and apparently they can stand on two feet like people.

" What the hell are doing the **Vellosks** here? " Renso recognizes the creatures that have come out of their shells

Five Vellosk are aware of the presence of Cabba and his group and launch themselves on the attack.

" Don't stay there at watching, run away! " Cabba blocks two Vellosk putting himselves between them and the two Saiyan

" No, we wont leave you alone here! " Caulifla lose his brother's grip

The other three creatures bypass Cabba and fling themselves on Renso and Caulifla.

" Damn it! " Cabba is overwhelmed by the two creatures and is thrown into the window of a house

" Cabba! " Caulifla avoids the attacks of a Vellosk and tries to hit him with a kick sending him to the ground but this gets up immediately and jumps on her again

Meanwhile, Renso was struggling with the other two who were putting him under pressure " I'm too old for these things! "

The Saiyan city was partly enveloped in the flames created by the explosions caused by the shots fired by the Vellosk spaceships that bomb the whole area below. On the streets there were fights between the army soldiers and the Vellosks. The king was personally leading the defense with the guards of the royal palace by launching an assault on the enemy ships.

Cabba had recovered from the blow he suffered and lauch himself back against the two lizardmen who stood in front of him. After avoiding a blow from the Vellosk, he throws him against the wall and focuses his attention on the other.

Caulifla and Renso were still fighting the other three who were starting to overwhelm them too. Renso manages to kill one by hit him with a full power ki Blast but the other strikes him by surprise crashing him to the ground with a violent blow to the back.

" Brother! " the girl continued to avoid the claws of the lizard but couldn't get any advantage while her brother's opponent had jumped on him, crushing his right leg and making him scream in pain

Seeing Renso suffer was leading Caulifla to insanity, she couldn't take it anymore " leave him alone! Did you heard me? I said to leave him alone! " the girl's hair rose more and her aura was increasing exponentially

The lizard behind Caulifla had been swept away by her aura while the one above Renso had turned his attention to the girl while emitting a roar. Before going to the girl, the vellosk grabs Renso's neck with his tail and throws him against the nearby wall.

" Bastard! you will pay for it! " Caulifla becomes completely golden and after hitting the lizard in mid-air charge a large red ki ball in her right hand " Take this! Crush cannon! "

The other lizard who had recently reunited with his partner is also invested by the burst of Caulifla attack which leads both to be vaporized by the blow.

Meanwhile Cabba continued his fight with the Vellosk and after a quick exchange of blows he managed to land him on the ground " Bring my greetings to your race! " the saiyan enchants his left fist with his ki and hits the lizard on the head crushing his skull to the ground. The other tries to execute an attack with his claws but is disintegrated by a ki blast created by the saiyan with his right arm.

Caulifla tries to reach Renso but she's stopped by an another Vellosk who stands in front of her. " Get out of my way! " the girl jumps on him and starts to hit him on the head with all her strength with both fists

Cabba who had finally freed himself from his attackers reached Renso and found himself in front of an unbelievable scene " Caulifla are you ...? " but the girl didn't even notice what was happening around her, she was just concentrating on slaughtering the lizard. " Cabba you need stop my sister! I can't move " Renso still felt a strong pain in his leg

" Caulifla calm down now! " the words of Cabba don't reach the girl and she continues to crush the skull of the lizard " Can you hear me, Caulifla? "

At one point Cabba grabs Caulifla by the arm and drags her away from the corpse of Vellosk, after all those blows there was nothing left of the head of the lizard. The girl kept screaming and increasing her aura so much that the stones of the houses were flying away too.

Cabba had no choice but to transform himself, he hugs Caulifla trying to calm her down " Caulifla if you hear me try to calm down, because you are destroying everything around you! "

" C...Cabba? " the girl slowly calms down and tears start to fall from her eyes. " Everything is alright! you had lost control of your mind! " but the girl continues to cry in his shoulder

" Caulifla I know that you suffered a huge shock but right now we have to think about your brother! " Cabba turns his attention back to the old Saiyan leaning against the wall

" O...Ok! " the girl gets up slowly and the two head towards Renso

" Renso where does it hurt? " the boy was trying to understand where the pain that Renso felt was coming from

" The leg! I think it's broken "

" We have to take him away from here Cabba! " Caulifla puts Renso's arm around her neck and tries to lift it but the saiyan screams for the pain he feels

" Wait Caulifla! let me check his leg! " Cabba raises the edge of Renso's trousers and notices an anomaly

" I think you have a knee luxate! " he says " Caulifla keep his leg steady! "

" Ok, but what do you want to do with it? "

" I have to move the bone back in place! This will cause you a lot of pain! " the boy puts one hand on Renso's leg and with the other one he abruptly moves the bone to put it in place causing more screams from the old saiyan

" Sorry for the violent treatment but there wasn't other way! " Cabba says as he turns his gaze back to the sky

" Finally, it's over! " the girl sits next to her brother and returns to her normal state

" Not yet! There is still one last thing I have to do! " Cabba starts flying towards the enemy ships " Stay with him! I'll be right back! "

The Saiyan city continued to burn due to the attacks from spaceships but thanks to the efforts of the king and the army the invaders had been annihilated and one of the three ships had been shot down by the Saiyans and crashed into a city.

Cabba reached a certain height charged his aura to the maximum and concentrates all his forces in the palms of his hands creating his purple ki ball " Galick cannon " a stream of purple energy rushes through the skies of Sadala and pierces one of the ships causing it to explode in the air

* * *

The blow launched by Cabba attracts the attention of the king who was watching the enemy ships and turns his attention to the young saiyan " That purple energy? it's Cabba! "

" Soldier! I want that after this battle Cabba and Renso are summoned to the palace! " The king turns his gaze back to the enemy, now reassured of the fact that the black warrior is an ally

" Yes sir, it will be done! " the warrior says as he returns with the other men

* * *

In the meantime Cabba had tried to reach the last ship but this had ignited the engines to escape from the planet, the young saiyan leans on the tip of the ship and stuck a tracer sensor. The ship leaves bringing the saiyan to detach.

" Run away! It doesn't matter, I will find you, I swear, even if I had to look for you all over the galaxy! "

After he took a last look at the city, the saiyan descends towards Renso and Caulifla and with her helps the old captain to fly home

* * *

 _ **Renso house**_

the two saiyans make Renso lie down in his bed and then leave the room heading through the kitchen

" Do you think he will manage to walk again? " Caulifla was still looking depressed after the incident

" It will take some time but the leg will heal!, The bone isn't broken, he is lucky! " Cabba was serving tea

" So it's good news! " The girl drinks from her cup " Can I ask you a question? "

" what it's it? " the boy turns to Caulifla

" What happened to me before? " Her smile changes into a worried expression

" It seems that you have lost control of your mind because of your anger towards those monsters!, but I think it's a normal thing that happens when you transform for the first time! " Cabba says now smiling at the girl

" I...What? " Caulifla is now confused

" Yes, earlier, you turned into a super saiyan! " the boy approaches Caulifla " Remember? I turned into a super saiyan during our first fight! "

Caulifla was trying to remember what she had felt in the clash with the Vellosk and after a while she began to remember a power that she never felt before and that allowed her to easily defeat the lizard.

" So, I became golden like you? " the smile had returned to the girl's face

" Yes, that's exactly what happened! " Cabba moves to the living room and turns on the TV

" What wrong Cabba? the girl could see that Cabba was sadder than usual

" I'm sorry Caulifla, it's just that I failed to protect Renso and almost you got wounded too! " the boy began to get depressed

" Cabba, the only thing that matters to me is that you're fine. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you! " Caulifla sits near Cabba and puts her head in his shoulder

" Don't worry Caulifla, I will find them and they will pay for it! " the girl nods with her head and starts to let out some tears while the TV gave the latest news

(The creatures that invaded Sadala were annihilated by the soldiers of the defense forces led by King Sadala. The balance of losses is 30 deaths among civilians and 10 among soldiers. Two of the enemy ships were destroyed while a third escaped into space. The king hasn't yet issued statements regarding how he will proceed with this threat. .)

" Cursed! they didn't even spare civilians, they are beasts! " the boy was already at the limit but he didn't lose his head only for the presence of Caulifla

The two stopped on the couch for a while until tired for a hard day they started to get up to go to sleep.

Caulifla after this day was more and more inclined to not be separated from the boy " Cabba, I want to stay with you tonight! "

Cabba would normally have declined but seeing the mood of the girl decided to stay close to her " Ok, as you want! "

The two like the day before got under the covers and this time Caulifla seeks a contact with Cabba almost to reassure her. The girl puts her head on Cabba's chest while he wrap his arm behind her back squeezing her kindly.

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, even for this chapter it's all, thank you for reading it and i'll see you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Deception**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**_

* * *

" Move more slowly Renso, even if you use the crutches you could hurt yourself! " Cabba helps Renso to get out of bed and accompanies him to the kitchen, making him sit on the table in the living room.

The two had woken up early in the morning and Cabba had gone to the town to find something that can help for Renso walk after the accident of the day before.

" I haven't yet thanked you for these crutches!, Speaking of which, where did you find them? " The old saiyan massages his knee causing some pain when he touches the bone

" I admit they weren't easy to find after what happened yesterday, however it seems that you still have many friends in the army, it was enough to say your name to convince the soldiers to give a couple for free " The young saiyan was pouring tea into the cups on the table while Renso kept watching the weather outside the window

" I am no longer in service in the force, but i'm glad that i still have some friends. " Renso starts laughing, even pulling a smile at Cabba " Changing the subject, it seems that my little sister has recovered well after the incident, Although she still seems down. " Caulifla was still asleep in the bed in the living room " After what happened i don't blame her! "

" By knowing you, you will raise her morale with some stupid joke. " Cabba gets up from the chair and goes to the bed where Caulifla is to cover her with the blanket that had fallen on the ground

" Looks like she's really fond of that teddy bear! " the old saiyan look at the girl while she holding the soft toy " Maybe I have to buy her a new one! "

" Maybe I can buy one for her at the market. Although I believe she will throw it away! " The young saiyan tries to hold back the laughter

" No, I think that if you give it to her, she will gladly accept it! " the old man finishes drinking his tea from the cup

" I have my doubts about it. But maybe it's worth tr... "

" What's wrong Cabba? " Renso turns his gaze to the young Saiyan who had turned towards the window

" Someone is coming! They release so much energy as they fly that I can feel their ki all over the planet " Cabba goes to the door and opens it

" Are the soldiers? "

" Probably, there are two of them , it was just a matter of time, stay here I'll take care of it. " The saiyan leaves the house while Renso gets up from the chair and goes to the door

Cabba once out in the garden in front of the house, turns his gaze to the sky while the two auras are approaching. After a while, two white arrows come out of the clouds and land in front of the Saiyan creating a cloud of dust. Two shapes emerge from the dust and approach Cabba.

Meanwhile in the house, Caulifla wakes up because of the noise created by the two individuals. As soon as she has recovered her sight she comes out of the blankets and dresses up as she watches Renso peering through the door of the house.

" What are you doing brother? " the girl curiously approaches her brother as he waves his arms to tell Caulifla not to make a noise

" Shhhhh...It's not the time Caulifla! " Renso raises his voice, leaving Caulifla with a confused face

The girl leans against Renso and peers through the door " And who are they? "

* * *

" So the rumors were true, you came back to Sadala and you hide at Renso's house " A muscled Saiyan almost twice as tall as Cabba, with a black beard and mustache approaching him

The other saiyan moves towards Cabba, he is smaller than his partner, he have a ponytail and sharp eyes " We looked for you all over the planet, why didn't you go back to the palace? "

" Konno!...Raizo!...it was you two then... " Cabba remains still while the two Saiyan approach him

" King Sadala gave us specific orders! You and Renso must immediately come to the palace! " Raizo takes a few more steps and moves Cabba, heading for the house

Cabba turns abruptly and grabs the saiyan by the arm " Wait, Renso has a wounded leg, you cannot take him away from here! "

" it wasn't a question. This is an order! " Raizo turns and punches Cabba, sending him to the ground at the foot of Konno

Raizo walks towards the saiyan who gets up and rubs his face with his left arm after the blow received and grabs him for a shoulder strap " You will obey the king, you are only an ant compared to us "

Suddenly Raizo is hit in the face by a kick of Caulifla that sends him to crash against a rock face next to the house creating a deep hole " Pathetic! "

" Caulifla why did you do that? " Cabba recomposes and observes the dust generated by the impact against the rocks

" Tch...Why do you hold your strength against an idiot like that? " the saiyan girl says while blowing her right hair tuft

" just because I'm stronger it doesn't mean that I have to slaughter him!, I also don't want to create any other problems for your brother " Cabba gets up and dusts his pants

" You are too kind Cabba! " Caulifla teases with a finger the shoulder of Cabba

Cabba turns to see Konno sitting on the grass watching the scene " As usual, you're always the quietest Konno! "

" I just want to enjoy the scene, that's all. " Konno brings his arms behind his head and leans against a tree

Meanwhile Raizo had emerged from the hole and had cleaned his face " You will pay for this! " the saiyan increases his aura and throws himself at Caulifla who barely blocks the blow while Raizo continues to attack her with an endless series of punches. The last punch is enchanted with the ki and tries to hit the girl but she avoids the blow that collides with the ground creating an explosion that moves the stones in all directions.

" I changed my mind, you aren't only pathetic but also boring! " Caulifla turns into super saiyan moves in front of Raizo hitting him in the face with a heavy fist that makes him fall a few meters in front of her

The saiyan gets up slowly as he loses blood from his nose and covers his face with both hands making moans of pain while Caulifla observes him.

" You...You're a monster! " it's the only thing Raizo can manage to say before covering his face again

Caulifla is stunned by his words that make her feel a sense of anger and self-loathing at the same time. The girl approaches Raizo to give him another punch but she is stopped by Cabba who stands in front of her turned into super saiyan and grabs her by the shoulders " It's enough, now relax Caulifla! " She calms down slowly as Raizo gets up

" I should have expected it, from someone like you!...At the end you're a monster just like her! " says the saiyan while staring at Cabba

Raizo turns back to Konno and glances at him " We're leaving from here, I don't want to waste any more time with these two " The saiyan flies away at high speed while Konno gets up to stretch his arms yawning

" Well I'd say we're done here! " Konno approaches Cabba " However, the king wants to see you and Renso at the palace so please come within two hours, you know that I'm only doing the orders, I don't want to get into trouble. " he flies away like the other

Cabba for a while looks at the two Saiyan get away and then returns his attention to the girl, but is taken by surprise when he sees tears forming in the eyes of Caulifla.

" Cabba, Do you think we're really monsters? " The girl lowers her head and starts shaking

At first the saiyan didn't know how to react but immediately raised her face by making his eyes cross with her " No, Caulifla, we're not monsters, don't even think about it for a moment! " Cabba wipes her tears from her cheeks " You are special ... He hates us because we are different from him. There are people like him who use the anger to hurt others, while there are other people like us who use anger to protect others in times of need, this is what makes us different from Raizo. Consider the super saiyan transfomation as the manifestation of our desire to protect someone. "

The girl rubs her arm on the face, while Renso walking on crutches leaves the house and approaches Cabba

" Look boy maybe it's better that we show up at the palace to avoid other problems " He doesn't hide a worried expression while talking to Cabba

" Yeah, i think it's the right choice to do right now, after all I'm still at the service of the king " Cabba releases Caulifla and surpasses Renso " However, with your leg in those conditions can you fly to the royal palace? "

" don't worry, I'll go slower but I think I can do it! "

" Well then I'm going to get ready " Cabba returns to the house followed by Caulifla while Renso sits on the chair in front of the house

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" Your sister is still asleep, she had a bad day yesterday. " Cabba was having breakfast with Renso in the dining room

" Yes, I still see those lizards in my head. " the old saiyan eats from his plate

After a little silence, Cabba makes a serious expression to Renso " Renso, exactly what were those things? "

The old Saiyan remains destabilized a moment by the question of Cabba " What do you mean? "

" When those things emerged from the shells, you called them 'Vellosk'. If you know something about them it's better that you tell me everything right now! "

Renso puts his fork on the table and takes on a serious expression too " Listen Cabba, those lizards are dangerous creatures as you could see the other day, they are aggressive and very intelligent. They attack in the groups and if I hadn't noticed their teamwork is devastating. "

" No, I understood that, but where those things come from?...I don't remember seeing them in any of my missions. " Cabba says raising his voice a little

" Their home planet is small and is located on the other side of the universe, the Sadala's army doesn't fight in a place so far from our planet so no one has ever faced them directly. " the old saiyan was already sweating by the direction that was taking the speech

" How do you know what are those things? "

" It happened five years ago, while I was on a mission on planet Gorgorat. We had received a request for help from another group on a nearby planet. When we arrived in that place we found our companions lying on the ground without life. Only one soldier survived. Before he exhale his last breath, he had talked about enormous lizards who had assaulted his friends and tore them to pieces. At first we didn't believe his version of the facts but after watching the shooting of the cameras positioned on the armors of the soldiers we found that the guy was telling the truth. After talking with the alien population of the place we discovered that those lizards are called 'Vellosk'. Apparently they attack other planets when the resources on their planet ends. "

Cabba in the meantime was processing all the information that Renso was giving him " A planet far away...that nobody knows.. "

* * *

Cabba was in the bathroom while he was wetting his face with the sink water. Maybe it was just his feeling, but sometimes he seemed to see the faces of the Vellosks in the mirror. After cleaning his face he heads towards the living room to finish taking his things. After arriving in the hall he sees Caulifla sitting on the couch, she was rubbing the metal part of Cabba armor with a duster. Caulifla after placing the duster on the sofa begins to touch with the fingers of her hand the cracks in the armor created by the claws of the lizards.

" What are you doing? " Cabba approaches the girl

Caulifla gets up from the couch and gives Cabba the armor " I gave her a wash, it was all dirty "

" ah... Thanks!..." The saiyan takes the armor and wears it " Why do you look at me with a sad look? "

The girl approaches Cabba and grabs him by the belly " Don't lie to me, when a soldier is summoned by the king he doesn't stay on this planet for a long time. I've seen it happen too many times with my brother, so please tell me the truth! "

The boy remains speechless after the words of Caulifla and in a part of his heart he feels a cold sensation. He doesn't want to deceive the girl but cannot even tell him his true intentions.

" Caulifla you know what I have to do, and I cannot refuse to do it " Cabba tries to leave but Caulifla holds him back

" What do you expect? You want me to believe that you would come back soon after what happened. The kings will at least make you stay away from the planet for months or years. Or maybe you think I wan... " Cabba pulls Caulifla in a hug and squeezes her

" jeshhh... you look like my mother when you talk like that! " the girl not expecting this reaction from Cabba remains motionless " Listen Caulifla, I'm not planning to die on any alien planet, so please try to calm down! " the boy squeezes more " Apart from that, your brother is still in debt with me, so I wont die until he has returned the favor. "

Caulifla wraps her hands behind the saiyan's back and puts her right cheek on his chest " do you promise me? "

" What? " Cabba looks down at the girl

" You will soon come back to me? " Caulifla starts rubbing her face against the belly of Cabba

" Is that what you truly want? " the boy raises an eyebrow

" Yes, that's what I want! " Caulifla stare Cabba eyes

The two remain attached for some time until both the body of Cabba and that of Caulifla seem to have developed a will of their own and begin to move instinctively. both slowly reduce their distances and are now only a few centimeters away from each other. They can now feel the other smell with their noses, while they continue to stare into each other's eyes. After a while they are inches away from eachother.

" Cabba we have to go! " The voice of Renso coming from outside echoes in the house bringing the two Saiyan to break away

" I'm coming! " the boy starts walking towards the door

" This really sucks! My brother always has a shitty timing. " she also goes to the exterior

After giving the crutches to Cabba, Renso begins to rise in flight while Cabba looks for something in his pocket. After taking out a device, he delivers it to Caulifla

" Maybe you will not use it, but if you find yourself in danger, press the button on this thing. " Cabba hands the device to the girl

" What is this thing? " Caulifla takes a closer look and sniffs it too

" Let's say that, I use it when I have no other options! " Cabba rises from the ground and greets the girl while he reaches Renso

* * *

The two Saiyan after taking some time to get to the palace because of Renso's leg wound land in front of the palace stairs as they watch the surroundings. The walls of the building were damaged like the rest of the city, after the ships attacked, the fires had remained alive for a long time, some walls were completely burned and fell to pieces. Cabba could observe the courtyard of the palace where the Soldiers marched in numerous groups as they prepared to leave for missions assigned by King Sadala.

" Nice view, right? " Cabba is distracted from his thoughts by the comment of Renso

" I don't think seeing soldiers preparing to leave the planet to go fight alien killer lizards is a beautiful thing to see. "

" I'm joking, however it's better that we enter, we have already made the king wait enough. " The two enter the building while the soldiers close the door behind them

After a last flight of stairs the two arrive in front of another big wooden door where Konno is waiting for them.

" you really came then! I was starting to lose hope. " Konno approaches Renso and shakes his hand

" Did we have any other choice? " Renso says as the soldiers open the door

The three cross the door and arrive in a long dark room, lit only by torches attached to the sides of the walls. Along the room the royal guards were lined up in rows, they greet the new arrivals with a military salute as they advance into the dark room. At the bottom was a silver throne in which the king of the Saiyan was sitting while he was arguing with soldiers of low rank. Once aware of the presence of Renso and Cabba, the king beckons the soldiers to leave the room and turns his attention to the new arrivals. Once they are close to the throne, the reflection of light makes the king's face visible. A tall, muscular man with very spiky hair and two bands of hair that protrude on his forehead was looking for his guests.

" But look who is seen again after a long time at the palace! " The king rises from the throne and approaches Renso, once he gets close he notices his leg and crutches " What happened to you Renso? "

" As you can see majesty, I too had a bad day yesterday. One of those lizards almost shattered my knee. Now I'm forced to go around with crutches until I recover completely. " Renso moves his leg to show the wound to the king. "

" I'm sorry for your injury but now I'd like to discuss the current problem! " The king turns his attention only to Renso " Perhaps because of your experience, you can explain to me what those creatures are.. "

" Exactly I don't know your majesty, until my meeting with them yesterday, I only knew rumors about them. However, from what I have seen with my eyes, they are very dangerous and very intelligent beings. Their agility is superior to that of an average Saiyan and this is also true for their strength. "

" I see...So I hope you will recover soon. " The king takes a few steps back to look at Cabba " Anyway now I would like to discuss with this young saiyan in private if you don't mind! "

Both Renso and Konno move away leaving the king and Cabba alone.

" Do you know why I summoned you? " The king sits back on his throne while Cabba bows before him

" If it's about that incident in the slums, I'm very sorry, but the soldiers had left me no choice! " Cabba raises his head a little and looks at the king

" No it's not about that, right now it's not what interests me. When the enemy ships bombarded the city, they damaged the planet's communications network, so we lost all contact with the Saiyans outside the planet. " Cabba stands up and observes the king with a confused expression " We lost contact with the soldiers who were guarding the moon near our planet. Apparently after the attack, some lizards landed on the moon and started attacking the soldiers. "

" We shot down two ships during the battle. " Cabba was trying to remember his memories of the fight " The third ship was damaged but still managed to escape from the planet. Perhaps they landed on the moon during their escape. "

" Yes, that's what I thought too. " The kings rise from the throne and go to a nearby table to collect sheets of paper. " I don't have enough men to organize an expedition right now. "

" Exactly, what do you want me to do? " Cabba approaches the king and observes the sheet in his hand

" I want you to put yourself in charge of a small group of soldiers and go to that moon to find out what happened to the low-ranking troops I had sent! " The king delivers the sheet of paper to Cabba " Here is a list of the strongest warriors, you can choose who you want! "

" As you wish your majesty! " Cabba thinks about it a little " However with my rank I cannot give orders to other soldiers. "

" Well, from now on, you can!...Bring the captain chest plate! " The king makes a sign to a soldier who arrives with the new protection with an orange insignia in the middle of the metal plate

After the soldier has delivered the armor to Cabba, he change the metal part of his armor with the new one and puts it on, then returns his attention to the king.

" During the battle I attacked a tracer on the enemy ship. If they really landed on Sadala's moon, I will find them! " Cabba salutes and leaves the room

" You are our most powerful warrior that we have available at the moment, I cannot move from the planet. I can only rely on you now! " says the king as he sits back on the throne

After leaving the palace, Cabba immediately sees Renso and Konno in a corner of the square and reaches them.

" But look at that, someone has received a promotion.. " Konno immediately sees Cabba and also notices the new armor

" yes, apparently after the performance of the other day I have again the favor of the king! " Cabba didn't know whether to be proud or feel stupid for the laughter that Konno was doing in his face

" Since you like to laugh so much, take this sheet " Cabba passes the sheet of paper to Konno, who looks at him puzzled for a few seconds

" And what should I do with this? "

" The king ordered me to form a small group to go to the moon of Sadala to find out what happened to the enemy ship that had escaped during the battle. On that sheet there is a list of soldiers available at the moment. " The saiyan indicates the names with his finger " Konno, I want you to call within an hour, Borgos, Kanba and ... Raizo "

" I didn't expect this, do you really want _**him**_ to be in the team? " The relationship between Cabba and Raizo was bad but at the time was still one of the strongest warriors among the Saiyans

" As long as he fights with us, I have no problems " Cabba turns to Renso and walks away with him " Now I accompany Renso to the medical center, I'll join you later at the ship! "

Konno starts walking but stops when he thinks about what Cabba said " Wait a minute, what do you mean by joining you? "

" You are included in the team obviously " the two leave " You involved me in this thing and you owe me a favor, see you later! "

" it's not fair, Cabba... "

Renso after reaching the medical center, is lying on a bed while a doctor checks the state of the leg.

" The healing is proceeding well, it will take a few more weeks, but you will be able to walk again! " The doctor leaves the room while Renso tries to get out of bed but Cabba makes him lie down again

" Where you think you are going, you need to do more exams! " Cabba makes an angry face to Renso while this is comfortable on the bed

" You have a job to do, you cannot be here to care for me " he says as he keep tapping Cabba's chest

" Of course! " Cabba goes towards the exit " that's why I sent a message to Caulifla to come and check you while you're here, she will arrive in a few hours! "

" What? " at Renso, tears were already falling from his eyes because of the boredom of spending the day on a bed " Are you serious, dude... "

* * *

The square of the royal palace had emptied during the day due to the departure of many soldiers who had to control the boundaries of the planet. Only a few groups of soldiers remained and one of these was noisier than the others. Near a ship, sitting on wooden boxes there was a group of soldiers who were having a good time while they were waiting to leave

" I had been waiting all day for the call to go on a mission, I was getting bored while I was checking the streets of the city. " says a tall saiyan like Cabba with a crest and two bands of hair on his forehead

" Kanba don't be so happy, those monsters are not a joke " Konno was loading supplies on the ship " At least you are more talkative than Raizo, look how far he is from us! " pointing to the saiyan leaning against the hangar wall

" What are you laughing?, you know that I don't like working in a group! " the saiyan mocks his companions

After a few minutes Cabba lands in front of the group and approaches to greet his companions

" The captain decided to show himself at the end " Kanba approaches Cabba and with a military salute greets him but is immediately slapped on the head by Konno

" Are you stupid Kanba? Why don't you attack a red target on him, so those beasts will know exactly who to kill first! " the young saiyan bends and rubs his head for the blow given him by his friend

" Ok, sorry, I didn't think about it! " Kanba continues to massage himself while getting up

" Now calm down guys, I'm not more important than you, I want to be clear on this point. " Cabba begins to observe the group " Konno, Kanba, Raizo and...where is Bo...? " the saiyan senses someone's presence and turns around

A pair of huge arms envelop Cabba and crush him in a bear hug " Embrace of friendship! "

" B...Borgos!, My back! " Cabba could feel his bones screeching as the huge bald Saiyan held him in his grip

" Sorry Cabba, it was a long time since I saw you and I was carried away by emotion! " the saiyan releases Cabba who takes two puffs of air to recover from the pressure

" Well, since we are all there, we can leave! " Cabba indicates the ship and nods to the others " You all know the orders, we have to check the moon of Sadala to find possible survivors and we also have to make sure that there are no other lizards around over there! "

" Yessir! " Everyone says

Before getting on the ship Raizo slowly approaches Cabba as he begins to sweat nervously.

" I'm sorry! " Raizo bends his head in front of Cabba

" What? " Cabba is amazed by Raizo's act

" I'm sorry, for what happened before ... I didn't have to call you a monster..." he bends even more

" I'm not angry with you...But don't try to call her like that again, you have hurt her in the heart with those words! " Cabba enters the ship

" I'm truly sorry... " Raizo also enters the ship

* * *

During the journey Kanba and Borgos slept on the back of the ship while Konno and Raizo operated the controls. Cabba stood behind them and after a while handed a disk to Konno.

" Where did you get this? " Konno takes the disk and inserts it into the console

" I borrowed it from the army archives, so we should be able to know how many soldiers there are on that moon " Cabba leans against Konno's back and looks at the monitor

After a digital map appears, dots are illuminated in the background " 3,4 ... 5!, The king was right is just a small group. " Konno touches the dots to illuminate them better

" Do you realize that we are risking our lives just to go and rescue low-ranking soldiers? " Raizo snorts as he stays focused on pilot the ship

" It's too late to pull back now, Anyway, I requested a medical ship to accompany us on that moon, they are following us right now! " Konno gives a pat on Raizo's shoulder " We'll land in a few minutes, Cabba, go and wake up the two sleepers. "

" Of course, I'll take care of it! "

After a while the group lands on the moon and begins to sift the surface of the small planet until a repeating sound interrupts the silence between the soldiers.

Kamba listens to the noise and at a certain point realizes that it comes from the pocket of Cabba " Captain, I think it's you who are emitting that noise! "

" My tracer has been activated! " Cabba pulls out a device from his pants " that ship has really landed here. "

The group travels for a while in the desert land of the small moon until they reach a plain where there is the debris of the enemy ship probably destroyed during an emergency landing on the planet. The five lie behind a hill and observe the scene.

" Have you seen it? it is completely destroyed! " Kanba points his finger at it " Look!, there's someone near the ship. "

Kanba starts running towards the ship while others follow him. " Wait, it could be dangerous! "

Once arrived on the spot the five realize that in front of the ship lie the bodies of the Saiyan soldiers they were looking for.

" They are dead? " Borgos holds himself behind the others and watches as Konno and Raizo approach the soldiers

" No, they breathe slowly but they still seem alive! " Konno tries the soldier's heartbeat and gets up again " Captain!, they must be brought immediately to Sadala for treatment ... I call the medical team immediately! "

" All right! ... Raizo, Borgos follow me inside the ship, those creatures should still be here. " Cabba and the other two enter the ship while Kanba and Konno have the wounded loaded on the medical ship that immediately takes them to the medical center of Sadala.

* * *

" I told you I'm fine Caulifla, really! " Renso was having an argument with his sister while the doctors continued to give him medical tests

" Cabba told me that these tests are important for your leg, so try to collaborate and don't make me lose my patience. " The girl held her raised hand ready to slap her brother if he only tried to get out of bed.

After a few minutes the two are distracted by the sound of a ship that lands in the courtyard of the medical center. Caulifla looks out from the window of the room of Renso on the third floor and observes while the wounded are unloaded and brought into the structure.

" What's all this mess? " the girl looks out of the window too much and almost falls out, but she regains her balance

" It's normal that in this place there are always people in motion, here the wounded come from all over the planet! "

" whatever, I don't care! " Caulifla sits back next to his brother

After bringing the injured into the building the doctors make them lie down in the rooms on the first two floors as they return to perform their functions.

* * *

" This stupid ship is completely empty! " Raizo was already losing patience while Cabba and Borgos continued to inspect the enemy aircraft

" They can't be disappeared in this short time, they must still be here! " Cabba kept moving boxes inside the ship while Borgos threw down the iron doors inside the rooms, but these were completely empty.

Shortly after, Konno and Kanba join them and start looking among the rubble

" Maybe those creatures died burned during the landing, after all this ship crashed with a violent impact and exploded! " Konno began to make assumptions but they didn't completely convince him either

" Captain, Maybe instead those lizards had an emergency capsule and they left with that one leaving the ship crashing here! " Kanba's theory was much more likely

Cabba after having finished looking in the dust turns to the two saiyan " I'm sorry but both your theories aren't acceptable. From the report that the king showed me, it appears that in the two ships that we have shot down there weren't present emergency capsules and apart from this ship none of the lizards has escaped from the planet, also as you can see the inside of this ship is very resistant, even if the outside is burned, anyone who was inside could be survived the impact of the crash with the surface of this moon! "

" We're just wasting time! " Raizo hits a wall with a kick, bringing the ceiling to collapse in front of him creating a wave of dust that clouds all those present

After recovering the view Borgos creates a shock wave that moves the fog created by the dust and makes the interior visible again.

" Are you all ok? " Konno comes out of a hole while Raizo gets up from the ground

" Can you give me a hand? " Kanba got stuck under the iron beams while Cabba and Borgos grabbed him by the arms to get him out

" Borgos at my 3 we pull him out ... 1 ... 2 ... 3! " the two scream as they pull off Kanba and make collapse another wall of the ship

" Thanks guys, I was really scared! " Kanba rubs his clothes and at a certain point they are soiled red, this is observed the arm and sees it dyed red

The others notice his arm and approach to take a look.

" Are you hurt? " Konno raises Kanba's arm and looks for the wound " Where does it hurt? "

" I don't feel pain ... and this is not my blood " With this Cabba and Raizo approach him and start to sweat

" What does it mean that it's not your blood? " Raizo raises Kanba's arm and checks in person

Meanwhile Borgos glances through the rubble where Kanba has been pulled out and freezes when he sees blood coming out of the rocks.

" Guys, I think you have to take a look at this! " Borgos indicates the residues while the others turn to look

Konno gets close to the stones and moves them remaining paralyzed when he sees the shape of a soldier in the rubble " It is not possible! "

Even Raizo begins to dig and finds four more soldiers near the first " They don't breathe, are all dead! "

Kanba after observing them a little begins to remember a certain resemblance " Wait a minute, these aren't the soldiers we saved before? "

" What did you say? " Cabba approaches to look better and he also realizes that these are the missing Saiyan. " It can't be! "

" What does all this mean? " Borgos has more questions than answers

Cabba gets up and runs out while the others follow him " We must return to Sadala immediately! "

" If those are the real soldiers, who have we sent to the medical center? " Raizo gets on the ship and turns on the engines

" They tricked us! " Konno closes the doors while Cabba is positioned next to Raizo to try to contact Renso but with the broken communications he cannot send any message

" Please, make in time! "

* * *

Inside the medical center the doctor was about to begin the visit of the new wounded who had arrived. After touching one of the soldiers, he is attacked by another man that pierced him in the back with a claw. The doctor after turning around to see his attacker notices that the Saiyan who attacked him has a lizard's arm and before hurling him against a wall killing him, he turns completely into a huge lizard with his companions doing the same thing. The lizards leave the room and start attacking the soldiers and patients they find in the corridors of the building.

Caulifla who was on the second floor to buy a drink for Renso is taken by surprise from the screams coming from the downstairs and goes to check what is happening. After arriving note that in the building the lizards are fighting with the soldiers while the other civilians continue to escape from the emergency exits. Among the lizards she notices one of a dark blue color, much more aggressive than the others and even stronger, with a single slash throws two soldiers out of a window and then turns his attention to a girl but is distracted by the blows of Caulifla that try to attract the creature's attention.

The blue lizard chases Caulifla while the rest of the soldiers continue to fight the four remaining lizards. Back on the second floor Caulifla immediately turns into super saiyan waiting for the arrival of the lizard. The girl looks down the stairs to take a look, but there is no trace of the Vellosk. After sighing, she is grabbed by a paw coming out of the wall that pulls her into a room. The lizard tries to hit Caulifla with its claws but she avoids all attacks and breaks through the wall of the next room returning to the corridor of the building. After the Vellosk arrives in the corridor, the girl attacks him with a full power ki blast but the lizard suffers little damage and tries to attack again Caulifla who drops a shelf that stuns the lizard, then the girl runs to the third floor chased by the lizard. Caulifla hides in Renso's room and closes the door, barricade it with a bed and the furniture on the side of the room.

" What happens, Caulifla? " Renso is confused and observes his sister in a strange way

" The Vellosks!...they are here in the building! " Caulifla sweats while pushing other things against the door

" What? " Renso gets out of bed but in a hurry he stumbles and falls to the ground

" One of those things is bigger and stronger than those we faced the other day, I don't think I can kill it alone " The blue lizard arrives in front of Renso's room and starts banging against the door to break it down

" Right now that Cabba has left the planet! " Renso helps his sister push against the door

Caulifla remembers something that Cabba had given her and searches in her pockets until she finds the device. After observing it for a moment, she press the button that starts to flash a green light " I hope this thing works! "

The Vellosk destroys part of the door and begins to scratch the furniture making its way to the two Saiyan. After a while the lizard breaks through the door of the room and throws the mattress against Renso sending him to the ground. The super saiyan throws balls of energy against the lizard but this rejects them with his paws creating small explosions in the room. Caulifla hits the creature with a heavy fist that sends her to slam against the bed and then throws a burst of ki against this but without effect. The girl tries to hit the creature with a kick but she is grabbed and thrown against the wall. The Vellosk grabs her by the foot and puts her upside down while preparing to finish her with his claws.

Suddenly the lizard is paralyzed and loses its grip on Caulifla that falls to the ground and observes the creature as it turns completely into dust in front of her eyes, leaving her dazed.

" Oh my...it's quite an interesting creature you have destroyed my lord! "

" Are you sure that his signal comes from here?...I don't see him! "

* * *

 _ **Ok guys, that's all for this chapter. I apologize for the delay but I had many things to do in the last days and I was not in a mood to write.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


End file.
